


Napkins.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [94]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Abstract, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Raindrops.Cold air.Distant echoed muttering.He’s tired.Enters the Burger King to steal napkin.





	Napkins.

**Author's Note:**

> The typos in the summary are deliberate.

266- Someone breaks into Burger King to steal napkins.

It was a dark and stormy night. The macaroni cheese boiled in the oven. _South Park_ blared on the battered TV in the background.

The Burger King was quiet at that time. No one wanted to be there with the rain and the howling wind outside. 

He slipped in through the back window.

‘You Reposted in the Wrong Neighbourhood’ plays gently through the speakers.

He walked up to the place with forks and knives and spoons.

There they were.

Metal wisps filtered in through his nostrils. He looked around furtively, but there was no one else there.

Slowly he reached for the napkins.

Fear of a thousand messed up things floating around on the Internet.

In a flash, he grabbed them and shoved them into his bag.

He closed the bag and cried.

I don’t want to die.

Quickly he ran from the building, napkins in bag. Burgers were his least favourite of all the foods.

But the Burger King fries were amazing.

He smiled. The napkins were nice enough for now.

But he’d be back for those fries.

One day...

**Author's Note:**

> I love crack.
> 
> Prompt- Someone breaks into Burger King to steal napkins.
> 
> Original Number- 74.


End file.
